


hard candy

by wildlings (candybank)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybank/pseuds/wildlings
Summary: "zhengkun au where xukun is the vocalist for a pop punk band and zhengting is a vs angel and they meet at the victoria’s secret show xukun’s band is playing and zhengting is one of their models"





	hard candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@chengiekun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40chengiekun).



> we only have [this](https://twitter.com/chengiekun/status/997894169036312578) to blame. think harry styles + maroon5 vs show :p

vampire-gold-and-black. if the models weren't enough reason to go, the year's theme certainly was. at least, _xukun_ thought so—all front-liner of the day's hottest pop-punk band, all dark, grungy aesthetic and allergic reactions to any color besides black.

"we're not even 'gonna discuss this...?" zeren asked, putting his drumsticks down and pulling the sleeves of his loose black shirt higher up his arm.

"what's to discuss?" xukun laughed, "it's _victoria's secret_. and you know they release shit for men now. as in, they have male models n—"

" _we know_ ," replied the whole band in unison.

"you haven't stopped talking about it since it happened, you big homo," zeren groaned as he plopped down on the couch. 

"zeren, you have literally had sex with men. one in particular, and he's sitting right there. if anything, _you're_ the biggest homo in this room."

zeren groaned louder. "it's a figure of speech, grandpa."

"...i don't think that's how a figure of speech works..."

"and that's why you don't write lyrics," yanchen swooped in to save his boyfriend with a bright grin, his heroic act earning him a kiss from zeren  too messy for xukun to watch.

"whatever," xukun rolled his eyes, "this is a real big gig, guys. we're doing it, okay?"

 

\---

 

vs, as they came to find out, doesn't hold back. limousine with a fully-stocked bar, presidential suite at a five-star hotel (with all the models just down the hall), expensive amps and nice mics and attentive staff. it wasn't anything that xukun wasn't already accustomed to. call it experience, call it jaded—five years in the industry had a certain effect on a person. but it was always nice to be treated well. it encouraged him to give a better show.

and give a great show he did. all ripped white shirt and skinny jeans and metal chain and overgrown hair, nothing that would look good on anyone else but him. all tight grip on the mic, and tighter grip on the set. a rare perfect show of unforgotten lyrics and hit notes. interact with the models and be playful, they had told him. and xukun had done exactly that. jumping off stage, walking models to the front and back. blowing kisses and throwing winks.

a pair of brown eyes in particular caught his attention.

and not soon enough, he discovered he couldn't stop thinking of _the_ vampire boy. xukun didn't know his name yet, but zhengting walked out on stage all black-and-red-and-gold, black hair and red eyes, gold chains and eyelet and lace. all rings in his fingers and glinting metal in his ears, all dark eyes and wicked grin. and xukun couldn't stop thinking about him. almost tripping over his syllables, almost getting a little too playful at the end of the stage. singing the words too close to zhengting, and zhengting, all professional, leaning into it and making the crowd holler. twirling the chain hanging off of xukun's jeans around his pretty fingers, running the same pretty fingers through xukun's dark hair when xukun cups the side of his face.

a big show made even bigger.

just barely professional, xukun couldn't say he wasn't half-hard by the end of it.

 

\---

 

a glass of cold beer calmed him down. music blared all around him, muffled by the curtains separating the vip area from the rest of the after party.

xukun loved a good party, but barely an hour had passed since the show, and he thought he needed a bit more time to repair his eardrums. he lounged by himself in the vip area's bar while he waited for his hearing to return, the rim of his bottle resting on his lips when _he_ walked in.

the vampire boy from the show. he greeted everyone with soft smiles and kind eyes, charming and pretty and a million miles away from the dark-eyed, red-lipped blood-sucker he resembled only moments ago. xukun sat up in attention, trying to peer at him secretly as he pretended to drink.

zhengting had stripped out of the show's flashy clothes and into a casual white shirt, a pair of adidas track pants and gucci slides. they were the same black-and-gold 'GUCCY' slides that xukun had, and he thought, if this wasn't fate, then he didn't know what was. and zhengting's hair, xukun further observed, was sticking out in ten directions as if he had just woken up and run his hands through them.

 _god_ , xukun wanted to run his hands through zhengting's hair—or, as he knew him then, nameless vampire boy.

he looked soft and sleepy and simple. and xukun thought he wanted nothing more but to smell the armani on his neck again.

"xukun," yanchen appeared out of the blue, startling xukun out of his daydream, "this is zhengting. the boy you were grinding with on stage earlier."

zhengting smiled softly, almost sheepishly, hitting yanchen on the arm lightly and laughing airily. "we weren't grinding," he protested.

and xukun had to blink to realize who he was looking at.

zhengting. the vampire boy.

"you were totally 'gonna get it on earlier," yanchen contested.

zhengting rolled his eyes. "it's a _fashion show_ , not a porno, yanchen."

"potato, tomato—oof—" zhengting elbowed him in the stomach.

"hi," zhengting bowed his head, voice quiet, sounding a little tired and raspy. "i'm zhengting. big fan. i love you guys' music. great set earlier, by the way. you were really good."

"thanks," xukun choked out, blinking rapidly to gather himself. "y-you two know each other?" he asked when he meant to compliment zhengting back.

"yeah, we're old friends," yanchen said vaguely. zhengting coughed. unable to tear his eyes away from zhengting's perfectly symmetrical face, xukun stared.

"i'll leave you to it," yanchen exited gracefully, clapping both of his friends on the back before slipping away into the crowd.

"... ... you're staring at me. do i have something on my face?"

xukun coughed to kick his lungs back into gear. he wanted to blame zhengting for taking his breath away, but the one braincell he had left told him that wasn't a good idea. so, he smiled a small smile instead. "besides perfect symmetry, no. sorry for staring."

zhengting flashed him a tiny grin, taking the seat beside him. "you should be sorry," he gestured to the bartender for a drink, looking at xukun through playful eyes that knew how to be playful. "usually people pay thousands to stare at me, but i'm letting you do it for free."

even more winded than before, if that was at all humanly possible, xukun laughed. "pretty face and a sense of humor. leave some for the rest of us," he flirted boldly.

zhengting tilted his head, drink in hand, the sugar rim of his glass pressed against the space between his pretty lips. pretty brown eyes dragged down xukun's body and back up to his face. "humble doesn't look good on you," zhengting said, taking a sip of his drink, making xukun smile.

"what does look good on me?" he asked.

zhengting stared pensively for a moment before putting his drink down on the bartop, 

"me."

 


End file.
